Stopping Him
by Crystal7
Summary: Chris swore he'd stop Wyatt. But can he? One Shot. Short.


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Author's Note: I know I'm not "supposed" to say this but I'm going to say it anyway. This is my very first charmed piece. Please enjoy and I love reviews.

Summary: Chris swore he would stop Wyatt but can he?

**Stopping Him**

Leo wrapped his arms around Piper as he watched her finish frosting Chris's birthday cake. "I can't believe our little man is going to be fourteen today."

Piper leaned back and sighed, "I know. But every year on his birthday I can't help but feel incredibly sad."

Leo tightened his grip on his wife, thinking about future Chris's death. "Hey, if Chris succeeded in saving Wyatt then he would have no reason to travel back in the past and therefore wouldn't die in the past."

Piper felt the tears well in her eyes. "But then Chris never would have traveled back in the past and warned us. All this time travel talk is giving me a headache." She sniffed and stuck the candles in Chris's cake. "Come on, his birthday party is about to start."

Piper carried the cake out into the family room. "Chris! Wyatt!"

"I don't understand why Chris doesn't want a big birthday party this year." Phoebe commented on as she and Paige came into the room.

"I think he knows that we're all sad on his birthday, though I'm not quiet sure he knows why, at least not yet." Leo said.

Paige closed her eyes to keep from crying. Chris had died, fourteen years ago, but in all technicalities he wasn't dead, he was a fourteen year old boy. It was confusing and hurt her head, but it still hurt to think of how Chris had died.

Piper arranged the cake and the boys came running down the stairs. The room rocked and was suddenly filled the unknown demons. Piper was gone in an instant.

"Piper!" Leo cried, diving for her, but she was gone.

"Mother!" Chris and Wyatt cried.

"Who the hell were they and what did they take Piper for." Paige demanded.

"Because they believe her to be the most dangerous of the Charmed Ones,"

Paige and Phoebe turned, "CHRIS!"

Leo turned and gave a cry at the sight of his youngest son, in his future form. He embraced his son quickly, "We thought you were-"

Chris embraced him tightly and then pulled back, "Phoebe, take the boys upstairs. We have a lot of work to do."

"Who are you," young Chris demanded.

"Someone not to be trifled with," future Chris said, "Phoebe, please."

"Come on, Chris and Wyatt. This man is going to help your dad and Aunt Paige, find your mother."

After they were gone, Chris said, "I was sent back to the future upon my 'death' in the past. I was taken by Wyatt into capture and then soon was clouded with new memories. I chose to come back to this time to save mom. In my time, the new time, Piper was killed by demons on my birthday and Wyatt went crazy after that, leading him to be evil." Chris told them he only had a short while before he would be missed and how to destroy them.

He then disappeared into his own future. Chris arrived back in cell moments later and knew he had failed. He had gone back nearly a dozen times into the past, each time finding some other tragedy that had destroyed his brother down the road. First it had been Gideon, then Leo's death, Piper's death, a bad friendship, seeing his first girlfriend slaughtered by vengeance demons, every possible tragedy he had gone back, changed the past, and returned, only to find that nothing had changed.

This time he knew the event was him. Wyatt had learned about his trips back in time when he was about ten years old, after hearing Piper and Leo talk about it. Chris knew there was only one thing left for him to do. He cast the spell one last time. If he failed this time, perhaps it was a destiny that was not to be changed.

Chris concentrated and arrived back in the Halliwell mansion, "Chris!" Piper screamed, seeing him appear near the crib. He glanced in and jumped back. He and Wyatt here inside. Chris stared down at his younger self, barely a year old.

He turned away from the crib, knowing he could not touch the younger version of himself.

Piper squeezed her arms around her son, "We thought you were dead!"

Chris sighed and repeated the explanation he had given over a dozen times in the past week and a half. Leo, Paige, and Pheobe all took their turns hugging them. "I came back for one last shot," He said, "I've tried a dozen different points in time and I think I know a way to truly stop Wyatt."

"How?" Phoebe asked.

"Strip Wyatt of his powers."

"No," Leo said, "No way. There has to be another way."  
  
"There isn't!" Chris said, "I've tried everything else I can think of."

"Well think of something else," Paige said.

"The only way to truly stop Wyatt is to take away his powers." Chris insisted.

"You don't have the power to take away my powers." A voice thundered, shaking the whole manor.

Chris turned, "Well you actually had the guts to come after me yourself, rather than sending your demons, hey, Wyatt?"

Piper stared, "Wyatt!?"

"Hello Mother," Wyatt said coldly, "Father, Aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe."

"Wyatt what happened to you?" Leo asked, cautiously.

"I embraced my power." Wyatt said, never once having taken his eyes off of Chris.

"Abused it was more like it," Chris retorted. For the longest while they simply stared at each other. Then with a wave of his hand, Wyatt sent Chris flying into the window on the far side of the room.

"Chris!" Paige screamed.

"Nobody moves," Wyatt snapped.

Paige froze and stared at her nephew, disbelieving at what she was seeing.

Chris pushed himself up off of the floor. "You can punch me down all you want, Wyatt. I swore that I would stop you, no matter what the cost."

"The cost may very well be your life," Wyatt glanced over at baby Chris, sitting in his crib, "Or the life of your younger self rather."

Piper moved in front of Chris, "Wyatt, listen to me."

Wyatt used his hand to shove Piper up against the wall, "I stopped listening to you many years ago, Mother." Wyatt summoned up a rope and tied Piper, Paige, Phoebe, and Leo together, "This is between little brother and I."

Chris stared at Wyatt, "You killed her."

"I did what I had to do, Bianca was useless."

"This isn't about Bianca. This is about them," Chris pointed at his parents and aunts tied to the wall.

"They were in my way."

"In your way! Damn it Wyatt they were family!"

"Would you stop talking about us as if we don't exist, please?" Paige cried.

"In our future, you don't exist." Chris said, still staring intently at Wyatt.

"What do you mean we don't exist?" Leo asked.

"You got in my way," Wyatt said, turning and looking at his father for the first time. "So I had the four of you removed."

Piper's eyes widened, "We love you!"

"You tried to stop me!" Wyatt turned to Chris and then slammed with a fire ball. Chris smacked into the wall and this time didn't get up.

Wyatt advanced on baby Chris. "I'll just have to stop the final piece before he gets in my way."

"NO!" Piper screamed. The four struggled against bonds, but to no avail. Wyatt was far too powerful.

Baby Wyatt slowly walked up and stood in front of baby Chris's crib and stared at his older self.

"Wyatt!" Chris yelled to the toddler, "Don't... touch... him."

Young Wyatt stared at an older version of himself. The older Wyatt stared down, "Out of my way." But the young one held his ground. Older Wyatt tried to cast his younger version away but to no avail.

"He can't use his powers against himself," Leo whispered to the girls.

The older Wyatt moved to throw a fireball at baby Chris but young Wyatt ran as fast as his tiny legs could carry him into the older version of himself.

Chris, Leo, and the Charmed Ones watched in disbelief as a huge yellow light exploded, shaking the house to its very foundation. When it cleared baby Wyatt was sitting on the floor, not the least bit shaken.

Chris crawled over to baby Wyatt and slowly picked him up as Leo, Paige, Piper, and Phoebe shoved themselves out of the rope. Chris slowly stood up and brought baby Wyatt up to his eye level. "Here's something I thought I would never say to you." The others watched, holding their breath, as Chris finished with, "Thank you." Wyatt and Chris stared at each other with this mutual sort of understanding.

"Um.... Does Wyatt realize he just destroyed himself, or his future self, or whatever?" Phoebe asked.

Wyatt reached up and placed a hand firmly on Chris's cheek. Without looking away from Wyatt Chris said, "Yeah. He knows." Chris put him inside baby Chris's crib, very careful not to touch the baby. Wyatt pulled a blanket on top of baby Chris and then stared back up at future Chris.

"Do you have to leave?" Piper asked, embracing her son tightly.

Chris smiled, "Yeah I really do. I think I found the one thing I needed to stop Wyatt from going evil."

"Young Wyatt needed to see for himself what he would become." Leo muttered.

Chris nodded, "Yeah. If I didn't succeed, well then I guess I will be back again."

Paige and Phoebe both took their turns at hugging him. "It's hard to believe Wyatt grew up to be that evil." Paige said, shaking her head. "I mean I know you warned us that he went evil, but I don't think it ever really dawned on me just how evil he had become."

Chris sighed and turned as the portal opened up in front of him, "Well this is it." Chris stepped into the portal and it tightly closed behind him.

Paige wrapped one arm around each sister, "I wonder if he finally managed to change the future."

Paige, Phoebe, Piper, and Leo all stared at the space where Chris had disappeared into, wondering just how their future would turn out.

"Ow!" Chris muttered as he fell with a clatter on to the living room floor.

"Chris what are you doing?" Wyatt asked, as he pulled his baby brother up from the floor.

"I have no idea." Chris shook his head. Memories of being in this living room twenty years ago floated to the surface of his head. He did it. He had changed the past to better the future!

"Come on, come on," Paige said, sticking her head into the room, "We're going to miss Melinda's graduation!"

"We're coming!" Chris said, exasperated.

"Hard to believe our little sister is graduating high school already." Wyatt said.

"Before you know it, baby Prudence and Victor will be graduating."

"Don't say that!" Phoebe said as the boys walked out the front door.

"Aunt Phoebe you have ears like a bat," Wyatt said.

"Yeah well they come in handy when trying to keep track of my two brats."

Paige tightly held on to Penelope and Charlotte's hands as she turned back and grinned, "My girls aren't brats."

"Shut up!" Phoebe said.

Chris grinned as he climbed into the back seat next to Wyatt. He had done it. He had truly changed the past and made the future better. Paige and Phoebe both had their children, his parents were still alive. His best friend was his older bother and he also had a baby sister. The magic of the Charmed Ones lived on.

**THE END**


End file.
